Querido Charlie
by Sany22
Summary: Mi respuesta, luego de que hayan pasado dos meses sin que me escribiese.


Querido Charlie:

Hace mucho que ya no me escribes, quizás dos meses, y la verdad es siempre quise contestarte. Ella tenía razón, yo soy muy buena escuchando y entendiendo. Pero te equivocas en mi edad. Nunca fui tan grande como tú creías. Según entendí en tus cartas ya tienes hace un buen rato 16 años. Yo tengo 17. Pero aun así entendí todo lo que escribiste acerca de las fiestas y de las relaciones.

No te busqué, porque tú me pediste que no lo hiciera. Pero nunca dejo de pensar en ti. Extraño que me escribas, y todos los días voy corriendo a la entrada de mi casa pero no hay nada allí. Sé que tengo que estar feliz, por ti, porque te lo mereces. Pero la idea de recibir otra de tus cartas me fascinaría. Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Me gustaría tener esa tranquilidad para poder dormir por las noches. Hace mucho que no lo hago. La verdad es que yo también tengo mis problemas, pero no los comento porque a fin de cuentas soy buena escuchando. Sí, soy muy buena en eso. Todos, me los recuerdan y me dicen gracias porque conmigo se pueden desahogar, hablando, gritando o llorando. No puedo tener problemas. No sería bueno. Quiero que las cosas sigan así. Por eso las noches son mi propio desahogo. Pero no te interesa todo esto.

No sé por qué te escribo, Charlie. Te extraño, pero no es por eso. Sé que nunca leerás esta carta, porque no sé quién eres… Tal vez te escriba porque no quiero que olvide que soy la persona indicada para confiar. Soy esa persona que elije no acostarse con alguien en una fiesta, aun cuando puede hacerlo. Aunque es cierto, que es ridículo hablar de acostarse con alguien, cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera eh besado aun, a fin de cuentas no tengo tus fantásticos amigos, no tengo a mi Sam versión masculina. No tengo a una amiga gay que sea alocada y que quiera compartir su mundo lleno de emociones y risas conmigo. No tengo a un amigo budista que hable todo el tiempo hasta que a me haga enojar pero que en el fondo sea una gran persona. Tampoco tengo a una Alice o a un Bob en sus versiones masculina y femenina correspondientes. ¿Por qué les cambio el género? No lose, supongo que es más interesante así ¿No lo crees? Me eh hecho reír yo sola. Espero aunque sea haberte hecho sonreír o aunque sea haberte hecho imaginar cómo serían todos con los sexos cambiados. Ridículamente divertido, eso creo yo.

A esta altura releía la carta dos veces. Quiero que quede perfecta, pero eso nunca se puede.

Espero que seas feliz, espero que sigas viendo a Sam, como novia o como amiga, espero que tu familia siga unida y que tu hermano y tu hermana encuentren un amor de verdad que les dure muchos años, y que también Bill este pasando un precioso matrimonio… Realmente espero que seas feliz, sé que lo estoy repitiendo, pero es que es muy importante para mí que lo seas.

Quiero compartir una canción contigo, se llama Creep, te recomiendo que las escuche cantada por un coro, porque realmente la hace mucho más especial. Te digo el nombre de la canción porque te cambia la vida donde quiera que estés y con cualquiera que estés. No voy a mentir, lloré la primera vez que la oí. Te trascribo algunas frases.

"When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special"

"I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special"

Cada vez que la escucho me acuerdo de Sam y de ti. Para mi esta es su canción. Pero espero que no entiendas que con esto quiero decir que no eres especial. Solo digo que me hace acordar a ustedes. Nunca mal interpretes esta canción. Creo que eres una persona única y especial. En síntesis el mejor ser humano que alguna vez se ha comunicado con migo. Eres alguien "_infinito_". Y yo quiero serlo también. Algún día lo seré. Y cuando eso pase mirare al cielo estrellado y pensare en ti, en Sam, en Patrick y en todos. Seguro que lloraré. Y seguro que seré feliz al mismo tiempo. Eso está bien. Y ahora lo entiendo. Eres un gran ejemplo a seguir para mí. Quizás no pase cuando este saliendo de un túnel, sintiendo como todo el universo se centra en mí y en mis amigos. Quizás tampoco cuando este en una fiesta fumando por primera vez, o cuando bese a un chico especial. Pero algún día pasara, y me siento feliz por ello… ¡Dios! ¡Realmente quiero abrazarte! Nunca abrase a nadie excepto a mi madre. No soy de las personas que muestran sus sentimientos. Pero por ti haría una excepción. Quiero que estés a mi lado cuando me sienta _infinita_. Quiero ver tu sonrisa cuando eso ocurra. Pero no pasara, porque no te conozco.

Lo siento, moje el papel. Es que derrame algunas lágrimas. Perdón.

Algún día sabré quien eres, cuando vea tu cara en la portada de un libro sabré que eres tú. No sé cómo, pero lo sabré. Estoy segura. Ya pensé nuestro encuentro. Sera en invierno. Yo llevare un abrigo y una bufanda. Observare detrás de la vidriera como firmas libro tras libro. Lloraré y entraré con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que puedas hablar te abrazare y te diré gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo. Te diré gracias por ser la persona más especial que alguna vez haya conocido. Te diré gracias por confiar en mí. Te diré gracias por ayudarme en situaciones difíciles siendo un ejemplo de que todo puede termianr bien para cualquier persona. Y por último, te diré gracias por cambiar mi vida tan radicalmente. Gracias. Gracias por ser un buen amigo.

Quizás yo también sea escritora, lo eh soñado desde que tengo memoria. ¿Te imaginas si en el futuro ambos tenemos éxito y la gente nos comparase? Solo espero que en las entrevistas no pongan cosas como "Mientras masticaba delicadamente su ensalada china de pollo, nos habló de su amor" Aunque en mi caso sería algo de carne, odio los vegetales. En fin…

Charlie… te quiero. Lo hago más que a cualquier otra persona de mi vida cotidiana. Te quiero muchísimo.

Arrojare esta carta en forma de avión al viento, y voy a creer en un milagro, no se lo pediría a Dios porque soy atea, pero si deseare un milagro. Es raro, porque los milagros se le piden a Dios. De modo que no sé muy bien aun lo que hare…

Con Cariño, yo.


End file.
